The purpose of this research project is to better understand the effects of certain fats on the capacity of blood cells to generate inflammatory substances. There are some preliminary data from our laboratory that demonstrates a decrease in the body's inflammatory response after dietary supplementation with borage oil. The long-term objective of the research is to evaluate whether the manipulation of dietary fats can be used to reduce inflammation in chronic inflammatory disease such as rheumatoid arthritis and asthma.